


Sparks Fall

by ValyrianSestra



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValyrianSestra/pseuds/ValyrianSestra
Summary: Still mourning the death of her first love, Brent Walker, Y/N tries to live her life away from the drugs and crime that young love entangled her in. Her quiet new life is disrupted by the sudden appearance of Fetch and her comrades, looking for assistance in evading and defeating the DUP. Y/N is reluctant to use her own ability to help, but can't fight her growing attraction to a certain Akomish with a beanie...





	1. Chapter One

Sparks Fall chapter 1 

 

Hi everyone! I noticed that there is a huge lack of Delsin fics/imagines and Infamous fics in general so I decided to write this! Please note this fic ignores some events that happened in Second Son and may have slight AU tendencies. It is a female reader-insert but I decided to write in first person POV as I have very little experience writing in second person POV. This is the first fic I am posting to this site so if you have any *polite* constructive criticism please do not hesitate to message me!! Hope you guys enjoy <3 *word count: 1,107* (I promise later chapters will be longer!)

 

It was an especially cloudy day. I’m not exactly sure why it surprised me considering basically every day in Seattle was gray and wet, but today something about the weather just seemed off. I checked my makeup one last time before grabbing my sweater and heading out my apartment door. As I slid my key into the lock, I heard rustling and a slew of whispered curses. I turned around and saw Jason, my next door neighbor, fumbling with his large bag of groceries while trying to open his door. I quickly dropped my own bag and rushed over to help him, grabbing a jug of milk that was about to slip from his grasp. He gave me a thankful smile and finally opened his door. “Hey, Y/N. Sorry to bother you this early in the morning,” he said with a friendly smile.   
“It’s really no problem,” I said while handing him the jug of milk, “but what are you doing grocery shopping at seven in the morning?”   
I stood awkwardly in the doorway as Jason placed the items on the counter.   
“I’m uh, taking my sister to Ocean Shores for the weekend. Restaurants there are pretty pricey so I figured we’d bring our own food,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. “That’s sweet. I’ve um, gotta head to work but I hope you guys have a good time.” I turned to walk away, but was stopped when I felt a firm hand grab my wrist. Jason’s cheek flared a slight pink before he cleared his throat.   
“I know this is really sudden, but do you want to go out next weekend? There’s this really nice Italian place in Tacoma that we could go to.” His blue eyes looked straight into mine and glimmered with hope. I’ll admit my first thought was to say no. I hadn’t even tried to date anyone since Brent, but Jason was sweet and part of me knew I needed to move on. “Sure,” I said, giving him a smile. “Does next Saturday work?”   
“Yeah, yeah that works.”   
I gave him one last smile and a wave before finally heading out his door and walking down the long staircase. Even though it’s been nearly three years since Brent died, my heart still hurts a little every time I think about being with someone else. I shake my head and step into the rainy world. 

“Have a lovely day ma’am.” I give the woman my brightest smile and hand her the bag filled with over-scented soaps. She gives me a brief glance before practically ripping the bag from my hands and storming out the shop, her kitten heels making an obnoxious click-clack noise on the wood floors. I slump against the shelf behind, sighing dramatically. I couldn’t deny it; I absolutely hated my job. Working at a soap shop in the center of Seattle meant dealing with stuck-up people all day, every day. I glanced at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed my shift was over in less than half an hour.   
“Y/N?”   
I immediately turned around at the shrill voice of Cristine, my boss. I subconsciously straightened the light pink apron I wore and gave her a soft smile. “Yes?” I replied, my voice a bit higher than usual. Despite the fact that I had been working at the soap shop for nearly a year, being around her made me so nervous I could barely speak. I really only got the job because she was desperate for employees, so I knew I wasn’t exactly a valued employee. “Organize the stock room would you? I’ll have Amarah take over the front register.” Her eyes squinted as they looked me up and down, searching for any dress code violation. When she found none, she turned and walked away without hearing my reply. I held in my grunt of annoyance and made my way to the stock, mumbling profanities under my breath. I opened the door and was greeted by the overwhelming floral scent of various soaps and lotions, causing an immediate headache. I quickly opened the small window and went to work organizing the products by color and scent. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and Cristine’s loud voice broke the silence. “Your shift was over nearly twenty minutes ago. You know I can’t afford to pay any employees overtime.” I stood and gave a quick apology and promptly made my way to the small staff room. I clocked out and grabbed my stuff. I couldn’t exactly complain about my job, considering it wasn’t too far of a walk from the apartment and the pay was decent. I shrugged on my light pink knit-sweater and once again stepped into the cold weather. And with just my luck, thunder blared overhead. “Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me,” I mumbled, though loud enough that an old woman passing by gave me a dirty look. I pulled my sweater over my chest and started maneuvering down the crowded sidewalk. I could feel my H/C hair getting frizzy from the rain, and I loathed the amount of time it would take to dry. I stopped at Starbucks for a hot chocolate, desperately trying to avoid the stares. The long scar on my neck wasn’t hard to see, and my breathed lurched uncomfortably at the looks of pity. I grabbed my drink with a warm smile and turned away from everyone, walking as fast as I could without seeming in a rush. The rain had seemed to calm down into a fine mist, but the thunder still rumbled slightly in the distance. I walked at a more reasonable pace and kept my eyes forward, taking a quick sip of the scalding liquid every few minutes. I was about to cross the street when I heard an almost deafening crash behind me, followed by people screaming. Suddenly people were running in every direction, causing me to spill my drink and nearly lose my purse. I quickly followed in the direction towards my apartment and tried to avoid knocking into anyone. I reached my building and fled upstairs, my heart racing. I fumbled with my keys before dropping them at the sound of rustling in my apartment. I took a step back, my hands shaky and sweaty. I slowly picked up my keys and unlocked my door, holding my breath. I flicked the light on before I had time to hesitate, and I sighed loudly in relief at the familiar face.   
“For fuck’s sake Fetch, couldn’t you have at least called me before breaking into my apartment?”


	2. Chapter Two

Fetch freezes, giving me a small smile.

"Well uh, this wasn't exactly planned," she says.

I threw my purse on the table next to the door and took a deep breath, rubbing my temples slowly.

"I don't even think I'm gonna ask why you're here. Are you okay? There was a this weird explosion outside and everyone and their mother started freaking out.." my voiced trails off as two figures come out from my bedroom.

"'kay Fetch, I think all the windows are locked." The person the voice belongs to turnes to face everyone and pauses. I inhale quietly and curse under my breath. He was like, exponentionally hot. He has to be at least six foot two, with dark hair kept under a beanie and tan skin. His face is way too handsome for its own good, with soft but defined features and a jawline that could easily kill a man.

"Fetch, what the fuck have you gotten yourself into?"

 

We all sat in my living room, Fetch and I sitting on the couch and the two others on the floor.

"So, let me get this straight: Fetch, you broke out of some fucked up prison because of this dude and now the three of you are on the run from the goddamn DUP?" I wince at my own words, knowing how insane it sounds.

"Not exactly. I was on my way to said fucked up prison when we crashed at Delsin's reservation," she corrects me. So Delsin was his name, then. Hot name for a hot dude, figures. "And yes, now we are on the run from the DUP. Although, we actually need to fight their main bitch in order to save like several hundred people and the rest of the conduits."

Delsin and the other guy suddenly stand up, seemingly on edge for no reason.

"Woah, Fetch, just tell her we're all conduits, won't you? I get she's some old friend of yours but I'm still not one hundred on trusting her," Delsin warns. The other guy nods, not saying anything but adjusting his glasses and neglecting to look me in the eye. Fetch stands, clearly agigated.

"Listen shit brains, Y/N is probably the only chance we have of defeating Augustine without the entire military on our side. We need her or else this won't work." It was my turn to stand, nearly laughing out of confusion.

"What the actual fuck is going on? I've already had to deal with dozens of fucking SWAT officers circling my building for the past week and now you guys show up talking about conduits and taking down the DUP? Fetch, I...I don't know what you think I can do but after Brent I can't get involved with this stuff. I don't know what's going on but if someone doesn't start talking, and in English, we are going to have some problems." Everyone sat down after that, and Delsin cleared his throat.

"A truck carrying Fetch, Eugene here, and some other dude crashed on my reservation last week. This bitch who calls herself Augustine is slowly killing my entire tribe because I absorbed some sort of power from the other dude in the truck. Not to mention, she's going around collecting other conduits like they're dogs and shipping them off to some sort of fucked-up super villian prison, or whatever, and we have to stop her. I'm not letting her kill my family." 

 

I put my head in my hands, squeezing my eyes tight and trying to adjust to what I had just been told. 

"Okay, listen. I'll try and help but I...I can't promise I'll be able to do exactly what you want me to, Fetch. That's a lot to ask of me," I reason. Fetch nods in contentment and leans back on the couch. 

"Yeah, okay. That can work. Can we crash here for the night? We gotta leave early anyways." 

"Yeah, uhm, of course. Let me grab some extra blankets for the boys out here." I stand and walk to the hallway, leaving their hushed whispers behind. I open the hallway closet and take a deep breath, trying not to cry. I promised myself I would never get involved with conduits again. Not after Brent. But with hundreds of people on the line, do I really have any choice? What kind of selfish asshole would I be if I refused just because of my own past? I miss Brent with everything that I am, so much it hurts. But I owe Fetch, big time. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and grab two blankets and a pillow and make my way back to the group. 

"I only have one extra pillow, sorry. It usually stays pretty warm in here though so these blankets should do," I hand one to each boy and throw the pillow on the couch, deciding they can fight over it themselves. "Fetch and I will be right down the hall, holler if you need anything." I gave a polite smile and wave and retreat to my bedroom, Fetch in tow. As soon as she closes the door, I whip around, tears forming in my eyes. 

"You have some serious talking to do. I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again."

 

 

 

Okay so! Thank you for all the kind words and comments I really appreciate them!! I'm sorry this chapter is super super short, I'm trying my best to space everything out before the plot really gets going so I don't shove too much into one chapter! As I said before, some elements might not necessarily be canon and probably will be different from the game but I promise I won't change too much!

 

Also, updates are probably going to come every two weeks or so; my laptop is honestly a piece of shit and doesn't like to connect to the internet half the time, I'm also a full time student so I don't always have a lot of time to post! Thank you guys for understanding! <3

 


	3. Important Update!

Hey guys! 

First off, I want to thank you guys for the kudos and comments! As a writer it helps me feel more confident in what I post and makes me even more excited to post new chapters.

Secondly, I am 100% aware I have not updated in almost two months. I have two reasons for this:

1 - I recently started college and lowkey got super overwhelmed almost immediately by my classes and workload. Like the smart person I am I decided to double up on credits this quarter and basically give myself a heart attack :) So I was definitely distracted by that for a long while (and still am but I'm working on it lol)

2 - I actually had four chapters pre-written before I started my new classes that I was planning to post once a week, and because I have such fantastic luck my laptop got a virus and deleted every single document I had. All of them. I'm still very salty about it and not over it but I'm sort of glad since it gives me a chance to re-write some parts I didn't like so much. 

I'm going to start re-writing the new chapters this week and should hopefully have one up within a week or two!!


	4. Hiatus

Hey guys, 

I know it's been a super long time since I've updated and I have no excuse other than I lost interest in writing this story. I'm not saying I'll never come back to it or never update it but as of right now I have no interested in writing any more chapters. 

However, I am planning on writing and posting some one-shots very soon. They'll be from a variety of fandoms (including Infamous!) so keep tuned. :)


End file.
